You're The Only One That Can Save Me Now
by Kiyo Crazy
Summary: Zim comes back from seeing his leaders, and he's mute. Dib soon figures out why...he also finds out that it's not over yet. Now the only person that can save Zim...is is enemy. UPDATED! finally [ On Hold...sorry]
1. Changes

_You're The Only One That Can Save Me Now: Chapter I_

_Changes_

----------

"No, I'll never let you take over the earth Zim"

Dib mumbled, as he tossed and turned in his bed. He was told by Gaz that he talked in his sleep, and that it was annoying, but he never believed it.

"No……get away, get away…….get away from me Zim!"

Dib shot up in his bed, and pulled his blanket closer to him. He then crawled over to his window and pulled back the blinds, to reveal a perfectly normal city, and that no Irken invader had taken over it.

Dib gave a sigh of relief, and closed the blinds again.

"What am I thinking, as if Zim could ever take over the earth, that's a laugh"

He began to laugh to himself quietly, being sure not to wake Gaz.

Dib got back under the covers, and was about to fall asleep again, when he thought of something.

"I wonder where Zim is anyway, he hasn't been at skool but that little robot that lives with him is still at his house"

He shrugged to himself, closed his eyes and fell asleep once again.

----------

The next day after skool, Dib took his usual rout to Zim's house.

He knocked on the door only to be greeted by GIR once again.

"Hey do you know where Zim has been? I mean he hasn't been at skool and I haven't seen he around here or anywhere for that matter"

GIR stared at Dib for the longest time before he answered him.

"Master said he went to go and see the tallest, Scary Monkey Show is on!" GIR yelled before he closed the door in Dib's face.

"He when to see his leaders?" Dib said to himself as he left Zim's property.

Dib let the thought pass about what Zim was up to, and headed home.

Dib got close enough to his house to see someone sitting outside the door. He got closer and saw that it was Zim.

"Zim what are you doing here!? I mean your robot told me that you where with your leaders, but wait you're here in front of my house with no disguise what wrong with you?" Dib asked still shocked to see that the Irken wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was an alien.

Zim didn't answer, he just sat there looking at Dib.

"What, now I can prove that you really are an alien and run my tests!" Dib shouted, as he grabbed Zim by his arm and dragged him into the house.

----------

"See Gaz, Zim is an alien!" Dib said, as he dragged Zim forcefully behind him.

"What ever Dib" Gaz snapped without looking up from her game.

Dib gave Gaz a blank look, then glanced back at Zim, who to his surprise wasn't even trying to deny the fact that he's an alien or run away for that matter.

He sighed heavily and dragged Zim up the stairs and into his room.

----------

Dib opened and closed his door very quickly, and locked it.

He then grabbed a rope that was laying on the floor, and then bound Zim's hands behind his back then tossed him into his closest.

"I have to talk to my dad about this, then I'll be back to deal with you"

Dib closed the door to his closest, unlocked his bedroom door and went down the stairs.

----------

"Dad!" Dib called from the top of the stairs.

He ran down the steps to his dad, who had just came in the door from work.

"Dad, I caught the alien and he's in my closet, common I'll show you"

Dib said pulling on the end of Membrane's lab coat.

"Not this again, son, there is no such things as aliens, now if you don't mind I'll be down in the lab doing real science".

With that Membrane disappeared behind the door to his lab.

----------

Dib slowly opened the door to his room, then closed and locked it once again.

He stomped over to his desk and sat down facing his computer screen.

"Real science" Dib said mockingly.

He hated when his father told him that, just what about what he like studying wasn't real science.

Dib jumped when he heard a thump coming from his closet, suddenly he remembered that Zim was in there.

He walked over to the closest and opened the door to see that Zim was sitting even further in then when he had first put him in there.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I know that the first chance you get, you're going to get up and go"

Dib gave the Irken a confused look.

For some reason, he looked different then he normally did. Dib grabbed some blankets and a pillow off of the shelf of his closet.

Then laid them on the ground next to his bed. He went back into the closet to get Zim, then dragged him out of the closet and put him on the blankets.

Then undid the rope and tossed it aside.

Dib grabbed his pajamas off of his own bed and headed for the door, but turned before he got there and glanced back at Zim.

"If I come back and you're not here, I'll dissect you myself" Dib said with a grin as he left the room and entered the hallway.

----------

Dib stopped outside of the door, took a breath, pushed open the door and jumped into the room.

"I knew it Zim, now it's time to pay the price for trying to escape!"

Dib was shocked to see the Irken invader was sound asleep in the bed that Dib had made.

Dib had half expected Zim to be climbing out the window by now, or be half way to his own house.

He walked over to his own bed, stepping over Zim on his way there.

He got into his own bed, under the covers and closed his eyes.

----------

"_Don't worry Zim, this won't hurt………for long that is" Tallest Red said, hold what looked like a small knife of some sort._

_He brought it closer and closer to the small invader who was being held down to a table by Tallest Purple._

----------

Dib woke up instantly, and breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Dib asked himself, when he noticed that something was holding onto his wrist that was hanging over the edge of the bed.

He sat up and peered over the side of the bed, and saw that it was Zim that was holding onto his wrist.

"Is this some sort of telepathy?"

Dib slowly wiggled his wrist out of Zim's grasp, and rolled back onto his back.

"But what was that an image of? I mean is that what happened to him when he went to talk to his leaders?"

"I bet that has something to do with the way Zim's has been acting since I brought him here."

----------

_Chapter 1: End_


	2. Trusting

_You're The Only One That Can Save Me Now: Chapter 2_

_Trusting_

----------

The next morning, a raise of the sunrise made it through Dib's curtains and crawled across his face.

He winced and opened one eye slightly, as he slowly sat up in his bed.

With a slight yawn, he through back his blankets and slid his legs off of the side of the bed.

Dib slowly got off of the bed, he was just about to touch the floor, when his foot touched something, that wasn't the floor.

He quickly retracted his foot, and looked down to see a pair of red eyes looking back at him.

"Zim? I didn't think that you would still be here"

Dib continued to look at the Irken invader as he awaited an answer.

But he didn't get one, the alien just continued to look straight back at the boy.

----------

Dib got dressed, then went back to his room to see Zim sitting onto of his bed looking out the window.

"See I knew it, you were just waiting for me to drop my guard before you made your escape" Dib said pointing a finger at Zim.

He then noticed that the window wasn't even open, nor was Zim trying to open it.

Dib sighed, then lowered his finger.

"Well since you can't eat earth food, doesn't mean that I have to starve with you, I'm going to go and eat, and you'd better be here when I get back".

He glared heavily at the tiny invader, before leaving the room.

----------

"What's with him?" Dib asked himself as he made his way down the hallway.

Gaz had already left for skool, and his father was a work. So it didn't matter whether he talked aloud to himself.

"But then again…….."

Dib lost himself in the thought of the vision that he saw last night.

He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the thought of what else they might have done to the Irken.

----------

_Crimson liquid lay all round the small room._

_In the middle of it all was a tiny Irken, with two much larger ones over him._

"_You see Zim, we only sent you to that planet to get you out of the way of the real invaders" Tallest Red said sternly._

"_You're not even a real invader Zim, you're a defect, nothing but a useless defect" Tallest Purple added._

"_Now, we're going to do what we should have done in the very beginning"_

"_If you do happen to live through this Zim, and you try and run away, we'll be sure to find you……and we will kill you" Tallest Red said before they began moving in. _

_They got closer and closer, before everything went red._

_----------_

Dib started breathing heavily, then froze when he felt something jerk the end of his trench coat.

He looked down to see three claw like fingers, engulfed by a black glove gripping onto his coat.

"Zim" dib said, as he jerked the end of his coat out of the aliens grasp.

He then looked back over to Zim, to see something that he had never seen before on the Irken's face.

The look of worry, and fear.

A crash of thunder shook the house as it rumbled in the sky.

Zim jumped at that crashing sound, and reacted quickly to it.

He ran up to Dib, and went right behind him, as if he was using him as a shield to protect himself from the noise.

Zim was barely touching him, but Dib could still feel him shaking from behind him.

Just by the way Zim was reacting to all of this, Dib began to see that Zim didn't think that it was just a noise at all.

And why he didn't try to run away after being captured, in fact not even captured.

It was because he thought that the noise was his leaders coming to get him again.

And the reason why he didn't run away is because they knew where his base was.

Dib sighed, then grabbed the Irken's shaking hand.

"Common, I have to eat sometime today" Dib said calmly, as he led Zim down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

----------

Dib had just gotten a bowl cereal, before noticing what Zim was doing.

Even thought the alien was allergic to water, that didn't stop him from looking at it.

By this time it was pouring outside, and Zim was just sitting on the counter looking out of the window at it.

"I never would have guessed that Zim could look that harmless" Dib said silently, as he placed another spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

The door bell rang, and at the same time Zim had made it off of the counter and under the table in record time.

Dib opened the door slower then usual, not taking any chances just incase it was Zim's leaders on the other side.

Lucky for them both, it wasn't.

The only on there was a little green and black dog, with a very large zipper on the front.

Dib rolled his eyes at GIR's disguise, know that Zim probable could have done better.

"Hi big-headed boy, is mater here?" GIR asked, as he continued to drink his Suck Monkey.

Over the months, Dib had become accustom to both Zim and GIR calling his head big in more ways then one.

"Yes he's here, but what do you want?"

"I wants to see him, it gets reallyyyyyy boring without him. So I was wondering if I can stay here too!!"

Before Dib could even think of an answer, GIR had brushed past him and ran into the kitchen, and had joined Zim under the table.

Dib followed the little robot into the kitchen, then sat back down at the table to finish his breakfast.

"Are we playing hid and go seek with Dib master?" GIR asked through laughing.

Dib grinned slightly at GIR's remark, as both Zim and GIR crawled out from under the table.

GIR climbed onto of the table still drinking his slushy, slurping very loudly.

Dib looked over at Zim, who was know sitting across the table from him.

He noticed that he kept looking around the room and out the windows, Dib could tell just by looking at him the he was agitated.

But he had no idea what to do, in order to help him.

----------

_Chapter 2: End_


	3. A Wanted Defect

_You're The Only One That Can Save Me Now: Chapter 3_

_A Wanted Defect_

_----------_

It was around noon when the rain stopped. Zim had calmed down slightly, but he was still pretty shaky not to mention he still hadn't said a word.

Dib looked up from the T.V. and over at GIR's pitiful attempts to make Zim talk.

"Um…GIR maybe you should let him be for a while" Dib said slowly.

_I can't believe I just said that, I mean it's Zim…since when do I care about Zim and his feelings. If he even has feelings that is._

Dib let out a heavy sigh as he turned off the television and headed towards to Irken invader and the little robot.

"Ok Zim, I've had enough of this either you start talking or go back to your base" Dib snapped.

Zim didn't even turn to the sound of the humans voice, he just continued to face away from Dib and GIR.

By this time Dib's anger had began to fuse, as if having Zim begin mute wasn't bad enough.

Now Dib had started feeling bad for him.

"Zim! Are you even listening to me!?" Dib shouted grabbing Zim's shoulder.

Dib felt the aliens body begin to shake under his hand.

Zim then quickly turned around and swatted Dib's hand away, then backed away until his back was flat against the far wall.

From Dib's eyes it looked as if the small invader was having a panic attack.

_Man, I've seen him scared before…but never like this. What in the world did they do to hi? But the question is…now what do I do?_

Dib watched as Zim's chest moved at an unhealthy rate. It looked as if someone had just been choking the poor guy and he was now gasping for air, trying to breathe again.

GIR kept looking at Zim, GIR…being himself, thought that Zim was just playing around. So the little robot ran up from behind the invader and yelled his name so loud, it caused Zim to jump forwards into the arms of the unsuspecting human.

Since Dib wasn't fully prepared for the alien to come jumping into his arms the way he did, he couldn't keep his own body balanced, never mind Zim's.

Dib's legs gave way under the weigh of the Irken's body and gave way, causing Dib to come crashing to the floor with Zim still in his arms.

GIR figured that this just so happened to be another type of game that they were playing.

"I like playing this game! I'm gon'a get my pig!" GIR screamed as he ran out the door and down the sidewalk, back towards Zim's base.

----------

Dib looked down at the Irken now resting safely in his arms, and gave him a sympathetic look.

_I'm not sure what you want me to do Zim, but I can let you stay here a while longer._

Dib, not being an expert on how Irken's tend to comfort each other…or even if they comforted each other.

But Zim was now clinging to Dib's shirt and wasn't showing any signs of letting go.

"You're going to own me big time for this space boy" Dib said close enough to the Irken so that he would be able to hear.

Dib slowly began wrapping his arms around Zim's shoulders pulling his enemy closer to him.

Dib began to notice that the closer he brought Zim to him, the more he noticed the Irken's shaking.

After a while, Zim's shaking began to subside as he dug deeper into the warmth of the human's chest.

The two spent most of what was left of the day, just sitting where they had fallen, the Irken invader still in the security of Dib's arms.

----------

The silence was broken by the sound of the clock.

Dib looked up from the floor to the source of the sound.

"3:00…Gaz will be home soon, and if she catches us like this I'll never hear the end of it" Dib said with a heavy sigh.

He looked back down at Zim's sleeping form and couldn't help but notice yet again…how he looked so harmless now.

"Alright space boy, I've had enough fun for one day so get up before my sister gets ho-"

Dib stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed something black on the back of the aliens neck.

"What in the world is that thing?" Dib asked himself as he reached for Zim's collar to get a better look.

But his eyes shifted yet again to the time, "Ok fine have it your way" Dib said quietly as he slipped one arm under Zim's legs and the other under his back just below his PAK.

----------

Dib got Zim and himself up the stairs and into his room without much trouble, and just in time. By the time he had sat Zim on the bed and closed the door he could hear Gaz coming in the front door.

Dib let out a heavy sigh of relief as he glanced back over at Zim.

"Alright, now let's see what that thing on your neck is" Dib said to himself as he walked back over to the bed towards the sleeping Irken.

He got a light grip on Zim's collar and began to pull the fabric back slowly. Zim stirred slightly at the sudden action and Dib stopped dead cold and waited for him to calm back down again.

When he did, Dib continued. This time he got it far enough down without waking Zim…just enough to see the whole thing.

Dib glanced at the strange mark on the invaders neck before slowly moving the rim of his uniform back around his neck.

----------

Dib walked over to his computer and began researching. "I know that I've seen that symbol somewhere on here before, the only thing is now is to translate it from Irken to English".

It didn't take him long to find the symbol that was identical to the one on Zim's neck, now it was up to his computer to find its meaning.

MATCH FOUND

Dib looked away from Zim and back towards the now flashing computer screen. He clicked on the translation key and sure enough…a match had been found.

Dib only had to read the screen once to be sure of what it meant, after the first time he didn't even want to look at it again. So he simply left and walked towards the bed, he didn't even bother turning off the screen.

Before yesterday, Dib would have never dreamed that he would be this close to Zim.

Dib placed his hand on Zim's shoulder and spoke to him softly.

"If that is truly what that thing on your neck means Zim, then I don't know what we're going to do to stop this whole mess that is sure to happen".

Dib looked at the alarm clock on his night stand and couldn't imagine how fast the time had gone by.

"9:00, well since you're showing now sing of waking up soon…I guess I'm the one sleeping on the floor tonight" Dib sighed sliding off of the bed and onto the spot on the floor.

Almost seconds after Dib had closed his eyes, there was the sound of a very large explosion. Dib opened his eyes almost immediately, he sat up to see that Zim was already awake and shaking amongst the blankets.

"They're here" Dib said looking out the window at the smoke and dust now rising from the same place where Zim's base was.

Dib was silent for a moment when he heard a muffled noise coming from the mound of shaking blankets.

Zim's crimson eyes emerged from the covers and looked Dib staright in the eye. Dib could tell that he was scared to death and that he would never have a chance at getting him to talk now.

But that's when it happened…it was almost completely silent.

"Dib"

----------

_Chapter 3: End_


	4. An Irken's Story

_You're The Only One That Can Save Me Now: Chapter 4_

_An Irken's Story_

_----------_

"…Dib…"

Dib stood in shock not just from the sound of the explosion, but from the fact that Zim hadn't said a word since he had gotten back from Irk…was his name.

"I'm sorry" came the Irken's soft words from under the covers.

Dib snapped out of his state of shock, and looked back at Zim.

"What are you so sorry about? You haven't done anything" Dib said moving closer to Zim, who was still hiding amongst the bed sheets.

Zim then shook his head in disagreement.

"You're wrong Dib-human, you see when I came back to earth…I knew that I couldn't stay at my own base and be safe, so the only other place that I could go was here. You see…you're the only one that I can trust" Zim said as he slowly began removing the dark blue blankets from his body.

_What…I thought that I was supposed to be his enemy. But, I'm now suddenly the only one that he can trust._

Dib gave Zim a confused look, even though he kind of understood the fact that he was the only one that the Irken could trust.

But, why did he have to be sorry about that?

"…I'm sorry…" Zim said quietly again.

Dib was just about to ask the small invader why he was so sorry in the first place, but stopped when Zim began to speak again.

"I'm sorry that I got you mixed up in this Dib, because now that they're here…they won't stop looking and destroying until they've found me".

It started to sound as if at any minute now, Zim…for the first time ever was going to have a mental breakdown and start crying.

"Zim, I can only have one thing to ask of you…" Dib paused as he watched Zim's red eyes raised themselves from the floor back onto him.

Dib took in a deep breath to calm himself down, as he started thinking of what kind of reaction the invader might give after he had asked.

He waited a moment and then continued, "What did they do to you?"

He watched as Zim began to shake again, more so then before. The Irken got a firm grip on the bed sheets and the shaking ceased.

"I haven't even told GIR yet…not like he listen, but…I guess if you really want to understand what's going on, then I guess I'll tell you".

----------

"I was sent a message from the Tallest saying that they needed me for something urgent".

"So, me being the loyal invader that I was, I agreed to go back to the Massive for this urgent message from the Tallest".

"But when I got there…is when I found out their true intentions".

----------

"_What's going on? I demand to know!" Zim snapped as two Irken guards came up from behind and held Zim's arms behind his back._

"_Do you mean to say that after all this time you haven't realized that why we sent you to the farthest corner of space. Or why we stopped sending you transmissions months ago" Red said as both he and Purple came up in front of Zim._

_Zim looked up and gave both of his leaders a confused look._

"_Well I thought that there had been some sort of interference or you might have been out of rang. As for the mission, you said that it was a super secret mission"._

_Zim finished with a satisfied tone of voice, which was shattered by the sound of laughter._

"_Oh Irk Zim, do you honestly mean to say that you believed us?" Purple said between his laughing._

_No matter how many different times they tried to explain it to him, Zim still didn't understand._

_Until Ren took it upon himself to put it into terms that Zim could understand._

"_You must be stupider then I thought Zim!" Ren shouted as he glared at the small invader._

"_You're just a defect, no…even better you're a useless defect that no one wants around. You've been a defect since you caused the downfall of Operation Impending Doom I!"_

_The words stupid and defect kept ringing in Zim's mind over and over again._

_He had heard those words plenty of times from Dib, and he has never paid any mind to it._

_But now hearing it from his leaders, Zim was hearing it now…and even started to believe it._

"_Why do you think we put that mark on your neck Zim, we didn't put it there to make a fashion statement" Purple said grabbing the back of Zim's collar down reveling the black inked, Irken symbol on the back of his neck._

"_What are you saying!? All invaders get one!" Zim snapped back, swatting away Purples hand._

_Purple didn't expect Zim to lash out the way he did and didn't know how to react…but Red did._

_Red came up to Zim and smack him on the back of his head. _

"_You watch your mouth Zim!"_

_Zim looked up at both of them as he tried to rub the back of his head which was now throbbing._

_Both Red and Purple began to leave when Zim spoke up again._

"_I'll become the next Tallest!" Zim shouted, as he started glaring back at his leaders._

_Purple just started laughing again and he continued to leave the room. But the sudden outburst had caught Red's attention._

"_You become the next Tallest! That would be pretty hard considering the fact that you're a defect" Red said leaning in closer to Zim._

_The closer to Zim Red get, the louder Zim's growls got._

_Red gave Zim a quick smirk before he continued._

"_Yes, it would be hard to rule the Irken race if you're dead!" Ren announced as one of the guards knocked Zim out from behind._

"_With that mark on your neck Zim, you've sealed your own fate" Red finished as he watched the two guards carry Zim off._

_----------_

Dib was shocked to find out that Zim's leaders would do something like that to him, even if they did hate him.

"Well that explains why you were gone for so long" Dib said as he scratched the back of his head.

_What now?_ Dib thought to himself as Zim began to growl under his breath.

"That's not even the half of what they did!" Zim shouted, then without warning Zim flung himself off of the bed and onto Dib.

The Irken dug his claws into Dib's shirt and forced the human onto the back of his bed room door.

"You think all they did to me was yell at me and through me into a cell for a few days!" Zim yelled pushing Dib harder onto the door.

_Sure I've seen him mad before, but never like this._

"You'll never be able to understand what they can do, you filthy human!" Zim snapped.

It seemed as if the angrier Zim got, the stronger his grip got.

Dib gave the alien a slightly confused look when he felt Zim's hands tense up and his arms begin to shake.

_Now what's the matter with him?_

Zim suddenly release his grip on Dib's shirt. He then backed up about three steps then collapsed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Zim" Dib said quietly as he slowly began walking towards the small invader.

The without any kind of warning, the invader began screaming in pain. Dib ran up to him and clamped his hand over Zim's mouth.

_The last thing I need is Zim waking Gaz…even thought his yelling a minute ago should have._

"Zim you have to be quiet, now what's the matter?" Dib asked looking down at the Irken's chest.

"What the…what is that?"

Dib ran his hand across Zim's chest, he watched as Zim winced as he pulled his hand away.

Do to the darkness of his room he couldn't get a good enough look at the wet substance on his hand, so Dib moved over into the small stream of light coming into his room from the street light outside of his window.

Zim watched the shock on the humans face grow as the light began reflecting off of the crimson liquid on his hand.

_Red blood? Irken's have the same color of blood as humans…maybe Zim and I aren't as different as we thought._

Dib looked away from his hand and the blood back to the Irken who was still sitting on the floor and holding his stomach.

He let out a sigh and walked back over to Zim and sat down beside him.

"Zim, if you knew that you were injured then you should have said something. Plus, making all of those sudden movements like that obviously didn't help" Dib said looked at the red liquid which was now seeping through Zim's outfit.

Dib grabbed Zim by the hand and led him into the bathroom.

----------

Dib sat the small Irken on the tub rim as he began searching the cabinets for bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"Found them" Dib announced as he turned around with an arm full of first aid supplies.

_Wow, I'm surprised that he listened to me. _ Dib thought as he saw Zim who was still sitting on the tub rim, but now he was taking off his shirt as Dib hand instructed.

Dib restrained himself from looking too shocked from seeing all of the cuts and bruises covering the Irken's torso.

Zim watched carefully as the human walked up and sat down next to him, he also became slightly uncomfortable as he watched Dib pour some of the clear liquid onto one of the bandages.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Zim" Dib said as he watched Zim slowly slid to the opposite direction.

_Well, I guess I can't blame him…by the look of those wounds , his leaders must have put him through hell._

Dib began cleaning the wounds that decorated the aliens green skin. He watch silently as Zim bit his lower lip to refrain from crying out.

By the time dib was done bandaging the invaders injuries, there was hardly any visible green skin left on Zim's chest.

Dib got up and put all of the extra bandages and the rest of the rubbing alcohol back into the cabinet. Then he waited for the Irken to put his shirt back on so that they could get back to his room.

----------

When they got back to the dark colored room, they heard two more explosions for outside.

"Don't worry Zim, they won't find you here" Dib said trying to keep Zim from getting too nervous.

Dib looked over at the clock which now said, 1:00 a.m.

He hadn't noticed how much time had passed since Zim had suddenly lashed out at him.

He looked over next to him to find nothing but an empty space, suddenly he heard a slight squeak coming from the direction of his bed.

_Just a minuet ago Zim was acting as if he was going to tear my head off. But now he's calm again…and he's sleeping in my bed._

Dib gave the sleeping Irken an irritated look before crawling into the bed on the floor…which was suppose to be Zim's.

----------

Dib only had his eyes closed for a moment when he heard Zim's voice again.

"I'm sorry Dib" Zim said softly as his crimson eyes peered over the edge of Dib's bed onto the human.

Dib had said something that was muffled by the blankets before he rolled over and looked up at the alien.

"What are you so sorry about now space boy?" Dib asked giving Zim an annoyed look.

"About earlier…when I yelled at you" Zim said giving the boy a sympathetic look.

"Forget about it, you had you reasons" Dib replied as he rolled back over.

The Irken rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before he spoke again.

"Thank you…you know, for stopping the bleeding" Zim said before he closed his eyes and when to sleep.

Dib smiled as he too closed his eyes, "You're welcome" he said almost silently.

He suddenly looked up at the computer screen.

"This is all happening because of that mark that his leaders placed on him…"

----------

**Match Found:**

**Meaning – Exile Defect**

----------

Dib growled under his breath as he continued to look at the screen.

"They're going to pay for what they did…they're going to regret ever laying a finger on Zim".

----------

_Chapter 4: End_


	5. GIR Reborn

_You're The Only One That Can Save Me Now: Chapter 5_

_GIR Reborn_

_----------_

Dib was woken up by the sound of the front door opening then closing. The boys eyes quickly flashed towards the clock which now read 5:30 a.m.

A few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hallway towards his room.

Dib's first instinct was to grab the small invader off of his bed, whether he was asleep or not, and through him into the closet. For what ever protection that may give him.

The closer the footsteps got the more panicky Dib got.

He slowly began crawling over back towards his bed and the sleeping Irken.

The human began to sweat as he heard the footsteps stop outside of his bedroom door, he began to panic even more when he saw the doorknob begin to turn.

_No, I'm not going to let them touch him ever again! I'm not going to let them hurt him!_

Dib turned and viscously grabbed Zim off of the bed and stuffed him into the closet and slammed the door, which he then stood protectively in front of it.

The small human was more then shocked when the door opened completely only to reveal Prof. Membrane entering his sons room.

_Right, I was so concerned about Zim…which is new, that I forgot all about Gaz or even when dad came home…not that I really care anymore._

Membrane glanced around the room for a moment before picking up one of his many magnifying glasses off of Dib's floor before closing the door once again leaving Dib in almost total darkness.

"Why would I even think that he was coming in just to check on me…" Dib sighed quietly as he placed his back against the closet door and slid to the floor.

"…Dib…?" the Irken's low voice came from the other side of the door, as he tired to get the humans attention.

Dib let out a sigh and turned to open the door and let the invader out of his hiding place.

"What is it?" Dib asked as he watched the newly found light reflect off of the aliens crimson eyes.

"W-when that explosion happened…was GIR at my base?" Zim asked nervously as he looked into the humans eyes with concern.

_Well that's where it looked like he was going…but what am I suppose to tell him, that the only friend he had has been blown up by his leaders?_

"Um…Zim, I don't think that he's still aliv-"

"Can you go get him?" Zim interrupted giving the black haired human another sympathetic look.

Dib paused for a moment before answering the Irken's question, "Yeah…sure".

----------

_Maybe I shouldn't have left Zim alone…but then again it's not like Gaz or dad will be going into my room anytime soon._

Dib thought to himself as he stood outside of what was now left of Zim's base.

"Well, if Zim wants to see GIR that badly…in whatever condition he may be in, then so be it" Dib said quietly was he made his way through the many different pieces of the base now laying all over the yard.

It didn't take Dib long to find the little robot in about a hundred different pieces.

"Great…now what am I going to do…" Dib sighed as he started gathering the different pieces of metallic metal.

"Wait…what's that?" Dib asked himself as he began brushing the dust off of the small black chip that was now safely in his hand.

_This must be GIR's memory chip……wait a minute, if his memory chip is still intake then all's he needs is a new body and he should be fine._

"Maybe this can work out to our advantage!" Dib said as he shoved the black chip into his pant pocket and continued gathering up the small metallic pieces of the robot.

----------

Once Dib got back home he grabbed Zim out of his room and dragged him into the garaged where he had laid out all of the metal pieces on a table.

"Alright Zim, I'm not sure how Irken technology works…so you're going to have to help me fix your robot, ok?" Dib asked as he gathered the necessary tools.

Zim nodded in response as he held onto the memory chip that Dib had handed him in the bed room.

**2 hours later:**

"Alright Zim, I did the hard part now you're going to have to connect the chip…alright?" Dib asked as he wiped the sweat away from his face.

"Alright" Zim said quietly as he moved towards the welded-metallic lump.

"Please let this work…" Zim said silently as he hooked the last wired to the black chip.

As soon as he had closed the hatch, there was a few sparks of electricity that came from the pieces of metal, before yet another explosion which knocked over both Dib and Zim.

"Did it work?" Dib asked as he righted himself on the cold cement floor.

Due to the smoke from the explosion, Dib couldn't see a thing. The only thing that Dib could do was listen to a loud crash of the steel table landing on the floor and the sound of Zim cry out in pain.

"Zim! Hey are you ok!?" Dib called as he swatted the smoke around his eyes in an attempt to see what was going on.

"No! Get him off of me!" Zim cried as he saw the figured which e assumed was Dib coming closer.

By the time the smoke had cleared the only thing that could be heard was the clanking of metal on the hard ground, Zim whining in annoyance and Dib laughing.

Soon the laughing stopped, as Dib began pulling the large robotic dog off of the Irken invader.

"Could you have made him any bigger?" Zim asked as he started wiping the drool off of his face.

----------

Rebuilding GIR was the easy part the truly hard part was trying to get him from the garaged back to his room without making any noise.

But after breaking a few plates, lamps, and other glass items…they had made it back into Dib's room.

----------

It was 8:30 a.m. by the time they had gotten back to the humans room and settled in.

Both Zim and Dib were sitting on the bed watching GIR bounce around the room.

"Thank you…again Dib" the alien said not taking his eyes off of his now even more dog-like robot.

"You don't have to thank me space boy, I knew that he was your only friend so I couldn't just forget about him" Dib said with a small grin.

Dib felt his stomach knot up when he felt the Irken's head resting on his shoulder.

_He has ever right to be tired…especially after tonight._

Dib laid Zim down on the bed and covered him with the dark blue blanket, soon after he laid down himself on top of the covers of course.

He had just closed his eyes when he felt something cold lay beside him. He opened one eye only for them to be met by two turquoise-blue ones.

Dib smiled again as he pet GIR on the head and closed his eyes again.

Soon, all three of them were asleep in the silence of the membrane house…the only noise that was heard was the words, "I like tacos" which came from the sleeping form of the robot-dog.

But, the peace filled sleep of the three will soon be disturbed by the biggest battle of their lives.

----------

_Chapter 5: End_

_----------_

**Author's note: Now if any of you didn't understand any part of this chapter then please feel free to email me and let me know and I'll try to clear things up for you the best I can.**

**Also, just to let you know…I think that this was more of a filler chapter, or maybe that's just how I feel. Because I started writing this chapter and noticed that GIR wasn't in it so I had to do something about that.**

**One more thing, please don't hate me for what I did to GIR…just be glad that I didn't just let him die and not show up for the rest of the story.**

**P.S. I'll try to update sooner with the next chapter, lets' just hope my writer block aliens don't come back. R&R **


End file.
